


midnight secrets

by losestelia



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Soft Boys, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: pinky swear you'll always be there





	midnight secrets

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance  
> wrote the first draft at 4am and spent the last 2 days asking strangers to help me edit it  
> fun fun fun  
> enjoy

hyojin isn't fond of the dark.  
but this kind he could get used to.  
the kind where he can only see the whites in people's eyes.  
the kind of dark that shroads his inhibitions in an invisibility cloak and shoves them in the closet.  
the kind of dark that makes minkyun’s features soften out and his smile even brighter.  
the kind of dark they find themselves in every friday night. in heaps of blankets on the common room floor. pillow muffled words the only thing filling the buzzing silences.

  
“do you think people can stop living.”  
he asks through a mouth full of sour gummy worms. “i mean like we just drop dead without warning?” minkyun nestles into the blanket they're sharing, stealing a sweet and chewing with a thoughtful hum.  
“maybe. humans seem weird like that.”  
hyojin thinks about this for a second.

  
“would you be able to tell when your heart stopped?.”  
minkyun shimmies closer to hyojin so his somewhat pointy shoulder is pressing instantly against his own.  
“well duh, you wouldn't feel it beating.” he runs his hand up hyojin's shirt and traces a heart shape over his chest. “your hands are cold.” he knows his words have no bite to them, minkyun will do what he wants anyway. his hand slips out reluctantly with a sigh, leaning his head on hyojin's shoulder. goosebumps infest his skin with every soft breath minkyun breathes. inhaling the scent of coconut in minkyuns hair from that stupid organic shampoo he bought in japan.  
“okay ask me one.” he says lazily, breathing in everything minkyun before he moves away again. he hums in thought raising his head from hyojin's shoulder slowly before moving his hands to hyojins legs. he makes a small sound of protest as minkyun rearranges the limbs before lowering his head onto them, face up to hyojin with unfocused eyes. the water from his shower fresh hair seeping onto hyojin's legs through his sweatpants.  
“would you rather be deaf forever or never have your first kiss?”  
hyojin thinks for a moment to make sure he heard him correctly. he looks down at minkyun questioningly for a moment but minkyun just stares expectantly back.  
_first kiss?_  
ah, his first kiss. he was in 9th grade and had(what he now realizes) was the worst haircut known to man. and so naturally he met a girl who also had the worst haircut known to man. he’d invited her over to his house so they could study for god knows what, it was all an excuse to hangout. he remembers the moment his lips touched hers and how overrated he realized kissing was. how it was just smashing skin with skin. and how he felt betrayed by every drama he’d ever watched, and for a moment(if he was honest), he wanted to give up on love if everything was this disappointing. spiraling into what seungjoon 'some existential bullshit’. he broke up with that girl the next day.  
and went to a hair salon the day after that.

  
“kyun-ah i’ve had my first kiss.”  
minkyuns lips purse at this response.  
“stop lying.” there's an air of nervousness in the way he says it but hyojin's pride is already gearing up with a comeback before he can consider.  
“i have, with a girl back in high school. i swear i’ve told you that story.” he says in a whiny tone that makes even him cringe a little. he feels minkyun’s jaw move against his thigh like he’s about to say something. he repeats the motion before muttering a quiet “don't laugh.”.  
hyojin doesn't laugh, but he does freak out and panic a little.  
“promise.” and hyojin’s back to a middle school sleepover after a second of silence. because he really wants minkyun to tell him. to whisper every secret in his ear, to pinky swear it away to him. although him and minkyun don't really get personal with each other like this, a big leader-y part of him wants minkyun to trust him. and maybe it’s selfish, but minkyun is opening his mouth to speak again.  
“i’ve never, well technically kissed someone-but i was a trainee and all. i was busy.” minkyun plays with a loose thread on hyojin’s shirt.

“plus, i wasn't too into girls.”. the members don’t really discuss sexuality among each other, it’s just kind of assumed that everyone was gay until proven otherwise. or at least that was seungjoon’s rule.  
“and it’s not like i know where to start.” the inflection he uses makes it sound like an invitation, a question. like the common room is some drama scene where he’s teaching minkyun how to kiss. it feels like there's a light crew behind minkyuns eyes as he looks up at him. the question dancing across his irises and doing pirouettes around in his stomach. he remembers his small kiss resume and feels so very unqualified for the task.  
“i could teach you, it’s not that hard really.”  
after that it seems like time freezes. they both stay scarily still as hyojin meets minkyuns big muddy brown eyes, unable to, but not unwilling, to look away. slowly but surely, a deep red blush appears on the others high cheekbones and he watches it spread like wildfire. his eyes drifting down to minkyuns slightly parted lips. he catches himself and tries to look anywhere else but he was caught because , impossibly, minkyun flushes more. he did not just think about kissing minkyun.

he did not he did not _he did not_.  
“like..’kiss me’ kiss me?” minkyun struggles to find words as it seems all the blood in his body in his cheeks.  
“whatever you want.” the calm section of hyojin’s brain is undeniably in flames. little versions of himself probably running around in circles screaming in his head. every fiber of his being is yelling at him all at once saying

**_‘ what the hell is the matter with you?!’_ **

  
minkyun puts his hands over his face and lets out a embarassed groan.  
“kiss me...then.” it’s muffled and it’s more of a grumble than actual words but that doesn't stop hyojins heart from picking up speed. it might be because he could possibly have the slightest- tiny, itty, bitty, miniscule, not even there, to be honest- crush on the owner of that grumble.

but probably not.

definitely not.

  
“really?” hyojin states dumbly more to himself the than to minkyun. “i mean how far…”

  
_what do you mean ‘how far’? rephrase, rephrase quickly!_

  
“i mean, i don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”  
“i know, i trust you.” minkyun slams his eyes shut crossing his arms over his stomach tightly. hyojin smiles at how cute he is when he’s flustered. and the previously panicking hyojins are now skipping in circles because someone trusts him. minkyun trusts him enough to have him be his first kiss. hyojin pales with the heavy realization that he’s going to kiss minkyun. for the first time. for his first time.

oh good god he’s gonna fuck up.  
now or never.

  
the angle is weird with the taller in his lap so he has to bow to get closer to minkyun. an assortment of freckles and scars litter the planes of his skin, eyelashes flutter for a second ruffling his long bangs. it’s dark, but not dark enough to hide the mask of pink on minkyuns face, he brings his hand to trace the blush across his cheeks. a cross between a whimper and sigh comes from minkyuns lips and hyojin leans closer.

there are no fireworks but there is magic because magic is the only explanation for how hyojin can still be alive when his most important internal organs have shut down.  
his back kind of hurts from leaning over like this but he kind of doesn't care. minkyuns lips are soft and thin like a ribbon pressed against his own. he tries to stay chaste and pretend he doesn't feel minkyun kissing him back. this angle isn't good for doing anything other than press his lips to minkyuns and hope for the best. he pulls away slowly(much to minkyun’s distaste) opening his eyes.

“i think it would be easier if you sat up.” minkyun sits up slowly and turns his body to face hyojin. hyojin turns so they're knees touch. hyojin thinks this might be worse than when he was laying down, scooting awkwardly forward wetting his lips quickly. he tilts his head, a silent cue for minkyun to close his eyes partly so he doesn't have to stare right into them as he does this and partly so he doesn't have to say “i’m kissing you now” which would effectively erode the last of his of his ego. their lips touch again and he’s melting against him. it's all soft ice cream and butterflies until minkyuns hands start to move up his legs, a flicker of a touch on his thighs has hyojin shuddering. they settle on his waist minkyuns fingers pressing firmly into his hip bones. minkyuns mouth slides open naturally as he moves his lips against hyojin’s. swiping his tongue across minkyuns bottom lip, not knowing yet what their boundaries were. it boosted his pride significantly when minkyun squeaks a sound that could be classified as the beginning of pleased moans. he puts his hands on minkyuns shoulders putting him at arms length. minkyun looked dazed and fluffy.  
“can we keep going?” hyojin tries not to sound too eager but fuck it he’s eager. he’s eager to put his fingers in minkyuns hair and kiss him again. he’s eager to have his fingers on his hips again.  
“did i tap you?”  
“no...?” hyojin runs a sweaty hand through his hair trying his best to avoid gawking at minkyuns kiss bitten lips.  
“then keep kissing me.” he says it slowly like his brain is short circuiting and he’s having trouble making words.

or maybe he’s just projecting, because he really didn't tap him. meaning him and minkyun are going to keep kissing.

  
minkyun stops a bit away from his face breathing a little heavy, hyojin getting the beginnings of lightheadedness as he sees minkyuns teeth flash briefly behind the curtains of his lips as he smirks. minkyun mashes their lips together with a force that knocks hyojin back onto some more blankets. hyojin laughs at how excitable minkyun is, each movement is curious and insistent. his tongue places kittenish licks over his lips and he suddenly feels like he’s lost control of the kiss and is kind of okay with it.

still, realistically it feels less like a kiss and more like minkyun is eating his way into hyojins mouth. if he didn't know any better he’d say minkyun liked or even enjoyed kissing him. it doesn't feel like just a strange game anymore. it feels like minkyun knows the effect he has on him. like he knows that hyojin is biting back pet names and willing away urges to protect and caress with every pull of their lips. as minkyun works hyojin’s mouth opens quickly with an urgency that makes his blood ping pong from his feet to his head and back again. minkyun keeps painting the sugary sweetness of his lemonade lips over hyojins cheek and jaw.  
“are you sure you haven't kissed anyone before?” hyojin laughs nervously when minkyuns hands are on his hips again probably bruising into the soft skin there.

hyojin is suddenly small under minkyuns shadow when he pulls back to give hyojin a once over. hyojin tries to square his shoulders and pretend like he’s the one in charge here, like he’s the one who knows what he’s doing.

this feels suspiciously like hyojin’s first kiss and not minkyuns.

  
“nope. first. is. you.” he says between kisses on his neck. something about the way he said it and how not pg everything was getting and how they were literally making out and minkyun getting dangerously close to stealing 2nd base and 3rd base in the middle of the floor.  
“minkyun…” hyojin tapped twice lightly on minkyun’s back because he thinks he asphyxiating himself gasping in minkyuns breath. minkyun leans his forehead on hyojins still panting like he’d swam a mile. hyojin laughs again at the genuine gleam in his eyes. they smile over each other for a minute more before minkyun jerks his head to the side. body stiffening over hyojins like a board.

"what’re y-mhpf-.” minkyun slaps a hand over his mouth with an apologetic smile. then hyojin hears it.  
footsteps.  
from inside changyoon and yuto’s room.  
there's a little part of him that saying i told you so. and another part thanking whatever powers that be that he will die in the arms of park minkyun. hyojin pries minkyun's hand off his mouth,

“maybe they won’t notice we uhhh.” hyojin looks over glances around at what this could be construed as. minkyuns rumpled hair and red face, hyojins teeth marks around his jaw and shirt riding up to reveal bluish skin on his hips. yes, this totally reads “2 bros just chilling on a friday night” and not “live drama love scene”.

yes, totally.  
“yeah, no they’ll figure it out. they’re stupid but not that stupid.”  
“not as stupid as you of course.” minkyun whispers against hyojins chest.  
“i’m not stupid.”  
“you so are.” minkyun sits up on hyojin’s thighs with a huff looking around before speaking again. “we made out just now. you know that right?”  
hyojin smiled dumbly at the memory “yeah.”  
minkyun rolled his eyes, “y’know i don’t go around making out with just any guy or any person at all for that matter.”. the last of hyojins brain cells that had not been fried in the heat of minkyuns lips were trying their damndest to comprehend what he could mean.  
“oh lord have mercy, i like you a lot kim hyojin you dense piece of shit!” minkyun whisper screamed(he just screamed) beating hyojins chest softly.  
hyojin might have kissed him again if a rumpled and unforgiving looking changyoon hadn't waddled out into the commons just as the thought crossed his mind.  
it was dark, but not even close to dark enough to hide the fire truck red faces of the two boys tangled on the floor. 

“what the hell is going on.” changyoon rasped uninterested in any answer they could bullshit.  
“well-” hyojin started  
“we kind of um-”  
“you see-”  
“hyojin and i-.”  
“save it lovebirds.” changyoon snapped cocking a hip, “don't wanna hear it.” he started to turn back into his room before throwing a, “stop canoodling it’s ass o’ clock, jesus.” over his shoulder, shutting the bedroom door with a relieving ‘click’.  
“canoodling?” minkyun snorted  
“he talks like he’s 60 years old when he’s tired apparently.” they both laughed, mostly to keep the embarrassment from killing them. finding solace only in the fact that changyoon probably won’t remember this in the morning. hyojin pawed around for minkyuns hand before interlacing their fingers, hyojins shorter ones hugged from all angles by minkyuns.  
“about you liking me-.”  
“i have a feeling you like me too?”  
“was it the kissing or the hand holding that gave me away?” hyojin wasn't that good at flirting but with minkyun their conversations were a dance, one that kept going when the song was already over.  
“i’d say a little of both.” minkyun slid off hyojin’s legs and slotted in beside him pulling a blanket over them. hyojin never thought he’d had anyone kiss him like minkyun did. no one holds him as close and as tender as minkyun is. maybe their love likes being in this darkness too. maybe this silence holds all the words and the secrets neither of them had the guts to voice. and as his eyelids grow heavy with the lullaby of minkyuns soft breathing on his neck, he prays.

he prays that when the sun comes up and the light switches on, that their love won't fade to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess making new ship tags is my thing now ??? couldnt resist after watching the new cooking vlive. 
> 
> I'm basically writing for every ship now whoops, building the onf tag from scratch y'all


End file.
